


Three's a Comfort

by pajama_cats



Category: Carole & Tuesday (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23015569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: Pyotr meets a cute blonde wanting him to join his and Spencer's relationship.
Relationships: Kyle (Carole & Tuesday)/Spencer Simmons/Pyotr (Carole & Tuesday)
Kudos: 18





	Three's a Comfort

After the seven minute miracle, as it was currently being called on social media, everyone at the Memorial Hall was either on their way home or celebrating the New Year.

Pyotr, of course, is not the average person and was instead still there finishing up recording after giving his followers the grand tour. Gotta let them in on the fun too, right?

"Everyone's been working super hard tonight! Even the cleaning crew is still hard at work, but it was totally worth the rain of confetti!" 

Pyotr grinned, picking some off the ground and threw it in the air, not at all fazed when some fell in his hair.

"Remember guys, everything is better with glittery confetti! And glitter in general! Have an amazingly wild new year's everyone! Pow, pow!"

Like his usual routine it took hardly any time for the video to be instantly uploaded with a flood of likes already coming in. It was heartwarming to see his fans celebrating as well.

This would have been the perfect time to take a stroll however out of the corner of his eyes Pyotr caught a glimpse of blonde hair slightly swaying as the guy on stage was currently brushing a bundle of confetti into a pile. 

At first Pyotr thought it was Spencer, but no.. His hair wasn't as dark, yet the guy _is_ really cute. Anyone would make that mistake—

"Pfft!" Pyotr threw a hand up to his mouth when the mystery blonde seemingly tripped over nothing, but caught himself before he fell off the stage. The stage was pretty clear now so maybe the guy had poor balance. 

Not that he was proud of it, but Pyotr knows far too well what it's like to trip over his own feet. Except with him everyone thought it was just him bouncing around.

Well.. It wouldn't hurt to introduce himself before he left, right? 

"Are you okay?" This time Pyotr didn't stifle his giggle when Kyle jumped at his sudden appearance before easing into, what he thought to be, a smile that could melt anyone's heart.

"Yeah, thank you. Just.. Slipped is all." The mystery blonde gave a sheepish smile, to which Pyotr hummed totally not buying it but showed the guy mercy anyway. "You look familiar, do I know you?"

Pyotr didn't bother hiding his growing grin either.

"Well I _was_ just on stage minutes ago dancing and singing." 

It was really cute how in a matter of seconds the blonde was turning pink. He wasn't very graceful, was he?

"I mean.. Technically yes, but I feel like I've seen you somewhere else too."

There could be a number of places the guy has seen him honestly. From being all over social media to gaining a rep on tv to his Mars' Brightest performances it could have been anything. They could have ran into each other on the street for all he knows.

Except Pyotr wouldn't forget a guy like him.

"I'm pretty famous as a social media star!" Might as well throw him a bone. "You could have seen one of my videos by chance! Or I was on tv for awhile too."

"I don't think that's it either.." He mumbled with a frown, quickly covering it up with a small smile. "Maybe it'll come to me later."

"If it helps any I'm Pyotr! Pow, pow!"

"Name's Kyle," Once again the blonde was giving him the _sweetest_ smile he's ever seen. Well, second sweetest! Spencer's would always be the warmest and softest smile in the world! "Pleasure to meet you."

Pyotr would be lying if he hadn't kept replaying their conversation in his head the next day. It was extremely lonely without Spencer, but his day was made the moment Spencer came through their apartment door and was nearly tackled onto the ground.

It was such a bonus that Spencer brought over lunch for them too, since he was and always would be, the most kind and considerate boyfriend out there.

"My mom seems happier ever since she dropped out of the race," Spencer smiled, taking a sip of his water. "But enough about that, how was your night? Your performance with everyone was outstanding."

"It was incredible!" Pyotr beamed. "I was so starstruck at first! I can't believe I got to partake in the most important event of the year with so many talented musicians!"

"I even made a new friend last night too!"

Spencer's smile never wavered and his eyes flickered up, which was his little way of letting Pyotr know he was all ears.

"He was pretty clumsy, but also really cute! He was kind of like you, but looked more like a rougher older version in a way!" 

Pyotr sighed dreamily, food now forgotten. Part of him wished he at least got the guy's number, but he had to hurry up with the cleaning and urged Pyotr to get home before it got too dark out..

What a caring sweetheart.

"Sounds like quite the guy," Spencer chuckled, setting his sandwich down. "It seems like you've got a crush on him too."

Pyotr sputtered, slumping completely down into his chair until half his body was on the floor and the only thing that brought him back up was another adorable, soft chuckle from Spencer.

"You're not mad about it?" Pyotr asked, constantly stealing glances at Spencer. He, by no means, was low key about this. Or anything in general.

Being an open book wasn't always the best of things.

"Of course not. We've talked about this before." 

Said topic was about having a polyamorous relationship since Spencer was well aware how much Pyotr loved to spread his affection. It was a blessing that Spencer was fine with the idea as long as he was alright with whoever Pyotr thought would fit in with them.

Relationships were a two way street so Pyotr knew better than to drag someone in Spencer didn't like. And as long as the other person was okay with it as well.

A hand entwined with his gently squeezing his own from across the table that had Pyotr's heart doing a small flip. The sign of comfort eased him enough to go on, along with Spencer's silent encouragement.

"I don't think it matters now.. There's no way I'll see that guy again! The only thing I know about him other than his name is that he was helping clean up."

Pyotr pouted, slumping in his chair once more. This time he was holding on to Spencer's hand for dear life. 

"Hey now, you're not one to give up that easily. I'm sure we can ask who was working on the cleaning staff last night."

Ah yes, Spencer was once again the voice of reason before he could spiral downwards. Which would have been very unfitting and unsettling especially for him.

His prince charming was once again saving him from the slumps. How lucky he was to have him.

"That's an amazing idea! You're the smartest person ever, Spencer!" Pyotr bounced up, letting their hands slightly sway. "I might even have a shot of him in my vlog last night! Hold on!"

As painful as it was to let go of Spencer's hand, his eagerness to find the gruff looking blonde was worth furiously scrolling through his phone for.

"So, what’s his name?" 

Oh, right! One of the most important details!

"His name is Kyle!" 

Pyotr was suddenly alarmed when Spencer began choking on his drink and he immediately ran to his side, patting on his back.

"S-sorry," Spencer coughed, waving him off. "I know someone by that name is all.. Did you find the video yet?"

Huh, well that was weird. But at least Spencer was okay! Kyle was a fairly popular name so he's fairly certain the chances of it being the same Kyle that Spencer knew would be slim. 

Right?

"Here! It's not a great shot.. But that's all I got. Better than nothing!"

If anything the only thing visible on screen was the back of Kyle's messy blonde hair and a jacket that looked almost similar to Roddy's. 

Spencer was staring intently at the screen with his eyes narrow which furthered Pyotr's curiosity. Knowing him he was probably analyzing the guy so he could describe him later or—

"Oh my God." Spencer leaned back in his chair, letting out a loud laugh. It caused Pyotr to jump since Spencer _never_ laughed like that unless he was being tickled..

And that wasn't the case right now!

"Don't worry about finding him," Spencer grinned. "I've got it more than covered."

The moment Spencer reassured him was the moment Spencer had both of them toppling over in his chair.

"Sooo? Can we keep him? Please?"

"Pyotr he's— he's not a puppy, but we'll see what he says."

He knew Spencer would pull through for him!

A few texts and four painfully long hours later Pyotr got his wish. They were going to meet the cute mysterious blonde again! Well.. He gusses he wasn't too mysterious to Spencer. 

Apparently they were friends already which was such a bonus and a blessing! A total win-win for him!

"This place is pretty neat! The scenery is great too!" 

Spencer hummed, placing a hand on the back of Pyotr’s chair to keep him from tilting over. "Kyle and I often met up here to discuss the current election. It's pretty much our hang out."

The arrival of the Kyle had Pyotr nearly jumping out of chair, with Spencer holding his hand to keep him from leaping at Kyle. Okay maybe he was a little _too_ eager right now. But how was he supposed to stay calm when he was getting to meet a friend of Spencer’s!

"Hey Spencer— and looks like we meet again. Hey there, Pyotr." 

Pyotr had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from squealing or making any other sound of excitement. God, his name rolled right off his tongue. How unfair to sound so cool and collected!

"Kyle, this is my boyfriend Pyotr," Spencer introduced him, but there was something off about Kyle. As if there were a crack in his mood from the introduction. Maybe he was wrong.. But his observations were never off.

"Pyotr, this is the guy who dragged me off a bridge."

"That was one time!"

"It literally happened a few days ago!"

Pyotr watched in amusement at their bickering, hiding his smile behind his hand. When Spencer told him he jumped off a bridge he immediately panicked.

But seeing him alive and well, having a light hearted argument with Kyle made the panic nonexistent. Kyle was just looking out for Spencer even if he did something that was straight out of a movie. While being highly dangerous it was also incredibly cool! This guy literally got better with each passing minute, huh?

"Anyway," Kyle said quickly, apparent that he wanted to change the subject. Pyotr can't really blame him for that. "What did you want to chat about? It sounded pretty urgent on the phone."

"Well we.."

"Want you to be our boyfriend too!" Pyotr beat Spencer to the punch, now grinning from ear to ear with what GGK would call the most energetic aura a soul could have.

And he has yet to meet anyone with as much energy as he has. The perks of loving yourself and those around!

Kyle stood motionless with his face turning several different shades of red. A beat had passed with the only sounds of the busy city and Pyotr's shoes tapping lightly against the ground were heard.

"Um— you— can you repeat that?" Kyle looked positively dumbfounded. It was quite the scene since Spencer informed him of how collected he usually was.

"Do you want to join our relationship? We'd be more than happy to have you, as long as you're comfortable too." Spencer spoke softly with a very cheeky smile. 

"It'd be great!" Pyotr jumped up from his chair no longer being able to contain himself. "What's better than one boyfriend? Pow! Two of them! And both of us could totally hold your hands!"

Kyle nearly took a step back when Pyotr jumped into his space; one cheery grinning face compared to a flustered calculating one. Kyle seemed so cool in general so seeing him be so stunned and speechless was more than adorable to Pyotr.

It was almost like the first time he asked Spencer out, except Spencer was way more shy!

After a minute of Kyle making incoherent sentences, or actually maybe just sounds because Pyotr could barely make anything out, he finally spoke up.

"That's—"

"If it helps any you can just answer with yes or no."

The weak glare Kyle shot Spencer had little to no effect on either of them. In fact, he believes it made Spencer look a little smug. So many rare occasions happening in one day!

"Why not? Life's too short," Kyle let out a sigh, then looked up to Pyotr with a meek smile— okay yeah. That'd take time getting used to because the only thing that ran through Pyotr's head was _cute._ "I think I hit the jackpot considering how adorable you two are."

With that said Pyotr was grinning so hard that his face was starting to hurt. A perfectly normal feeling for him considering he had so much to smile about.

What made it even better was the surprised grunt Kyle let out at being nearly lifted off the ground by Pyotr's famous bear hug.

"You won't regret it! And we promise to make sure your days are filled with incredible vibes! Right Spencer?"

"Absolutely."

"Sounds like a deal," Kyle chuckled, smiling down at Pyotr and patted his upper arm. "But can you put me down now?"

"Nope!"

Kyle didn't bother protesting at that and the sound of Spencer laughing in the background filled his ears, bringing him more joy than he thought was imaginable today.

It was great to be loved, especially when he has two boyfriends now.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a very cute concept idea from asmallnerd and I was just hfdjhfj after hearing it because I definitely needed to write it. I really love these three so much 
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
